How to crack a German
by SentaroKurosaki
Summary: Germany is always so strict and just thinks about work instead of having fun. The Prussia, France and Spain want to change that fact but it's harder as they thought. Look inside and find out how they achieve their goal.


Hey~ great you decided to read my story^^

the idea for this story was from a kink meme request and I wanted to share it here on too. I hope you enjoy it.

I own nothing but my weird thoughts.

How to crack a German

At first it was just a game to avoid getting bored but as time passed it became more like a mission. They just had to be successful. Germany was, no he is the most stoic nation in all word history and now it lay in Prussia, France and Spain's hands to change exactly that fact. Their mission was: To pull the massive potato out of Germany's ass, so to say.

The idea came when Prussia was grumbling about his little brother, how cute he was and that he hated how he developed. France was the one who suggested that if they would Ludwig bring out of his concept they would probably get the chance to see a new maybe even cute Germany. So the other two approved already dreaming of what it would be like.

They decided to start the next day by asking poor, innocent Ludwig some not so innocent question. Prussia was sure his brother would know the answers. So on with the show.

"Hey Ludwig! Good that you here. There was something urgent I wanted to discuss with you.", started the Frenchmen with a devious glint in his eyes. Germany fully absorbed in his work looked up with a slight scowl. "What is it about?" he asked shortly hoping it won't take too long, then there was still so much work left to do and he thought about jerking when he finished. France snickered thinking his plan was working out just fine. "Well you know there is a riddle which I just can't seem to figure out so maybe you can help me.", he explained smiling and continued after Germany nodded sighing. "Alright. So what's white, sticky and drips from something long and thick." Ludwig answered without giving it a second thought: "Icing." "Wha-! Icing!" "Ja. It's white, sticky and can drip from a piping-bag." Germany explained and made Francis storm out of the room angry. His plan totally failed. How could that happen?

Well a bit later after the Bad Touch Trio discussed about a better 'riddle'. Spain was the next one to try. It was already evening so Germany was currently in the kitchen preparing dinner. "L-Ludwig?" Antonio gasped as he saw his friends little brother wearing a bright pink apron. The called nation turned around to see a blushing (and was that blood dripping from his nose?) Spain. "What is it? Do you need anything?" Germany asked only half concerned about the other. "Well I….You look cute in an apron." Was all he blurted out but he eventually came to his senses as he saw a glare forming on the German's face. "I was bored and thought I could help you a bit, but only if you answer this riddle. Almost everyone has me and I'm being used quite often. I'm repeatedly pushed in and pulled back from a warm cavern. Sometimes there is dripping something white from my tip. What am I?" Antonio hoped he made this riddle as obvious as possible but Germany made the impossible possible and answered. "It's a toothbrush." Spain cackled as he heard that. Was Germany really that dense? He sighed and just left the room leaving an irritated Ludwig to finish dinner on his own.

A little bit taking aback the Trio held another 'How to crack Germany'- meeting. (But after they ate the delicious meal Ludwig cooked.) Prussia started my throwing in what came to his mind: "I know we just have to try all at once. Making him say something perverted unconsciously. We're gonna hold a lesson of sex education. Kesesesesese." France and Spain smirk as they agree and quickly took off to prepare their lesson.

Prussia on the other hand made sure Ludwig would be there. He walked to his brother's room and just without knocking kicked the door open. "Hey West~! Come downstairs and drink some beer with me." The Prussian demanded pulling his brother up from his chair behind his desk and dragged him into the living room, where France and Spain already prepared everything. Gilbert pushed him down in the couch and then took his place next to his friends. "Where is the beer?" Germany asked before he was interrupted.

"Welcome dear Ludwig. You're our special guest today as the riddle master.", began Francis smirking widely then Antonio continued. "You did a good job answering our questions so now we raised the difficult level." In front of Ludwig appeared a giant screen that got turned on while Prussia explained. "You simply have to say what you see." Ludwig was a bit unnerved they asked him to abandon his work for _that_ but he decided to just get it over with. There first picture appeared and showed a half-naked guy and exactly that was Germany's answer. So the next picture came and it was a bit more explicit. Showing a cock. This time Ludwig didn't answer but still a new picture came and shows another erected cock. And again he didn't answer. As Francis looked Germany was sitting on the couch blushing and tried to cover his eyes. "Wh-what the-! Gilbert, why do you show me pictures of dicks!" Ludwig yelled as another of those picture appeared before his eyes. The older nation just smirked and flopped down next to his brother while saying. "Just to see you like that. All embarrassed and flustered. Makes me feel nostalgic." Ludwig looked up at him dumbfounded and still blushing brightly. And the way he did made little Gilbert spring to attention and France and Spain seemed to like the new Germany as well.

They approached the two Germans slowly while starting to take their close off. At the same time Gilbert started to touch his brother's chest rubbing his slightly perked nipple, bringing him to moan and squirm. He let his hand wander more and more south until he finally grabs his brothers erection through his pants. "Oh look what we got here. You're so lewd West." Teased Prussia lying on of his legs over Ludwig's to pull his legs apart. France was now in front of Ludwig kneeling down and pushing Prussia's hand away. He quickly opens Germany's pants and pull them down as well as his underwear to have better action. Immediately he grabbed his erection and started pumping vigorously. Just as Spain wanted to join Romano appeared from nowhere. He hit him with Hungary's frying pan then dragged him away. The other three didn't care really.

France goes over to suck and lick Germany's erection while Prussia takes care of undressing him and his brother. After being done Gilbert kisses Germany starting at his forehead then going down step by step. Germany is squirming more and more while his moans get louder. "Ah B-Bruder! France! Please stop teasing." He begged kneading his fingers in France blond locks and wrapping his other arm around Gilbert. The two looked up and nodded at each other. "Alright then get on all fours and show us your cute ass." Prussia purred getting up to give Germany space to turn around. France got up as well taking his clothes off then kneeling down again to pleasure Germany again. Gilbert positioned himself behind Germany. There he reach around his brother putting three of his fingers in the latter's mouth with the commando. "Suck." Which he immediately does, moaning now and then when Francis found a particular soft spot. "Ah ha Please Brother. ah" Ludwig moaned wriggling his hips suggestively. Prussia snickers and pulls his fingers from Ludwig's mouth with a lewd pop-sound. "Whatever you want West~" he replied as he pushed the first finger in. After a few thrust he puts in the second and then the third making Germany goo in his hands. "P-please Bruder." But instead of his brother pushing in first France did. Ludwig shuddered at the new feeling inside of him. It felt so good but he wanted even more. As Francis started thrusting Germany bucked his hips back meeting his thrusts. "AH ja m-more." He moaned grabbing a pillow and hugging it thigh.

France smirked and whispered in Prussia's ear: "Let's give him what he wants." Gilbert smirked as well and positioned himself in front of Germany. "Open your mouth West." He said holding his cock next to Ludwig's mouth. The younger brother complied and opened his mouth as wide as possible to take his brother fully in. Now only grunts, moans and groan could be heard from all three of them. "Oh yeah. Ludwig you're great." "AH West! I'm coming." And with a last moan from Ludwig he came first then Gilbert and Francis followed shortly afterwards filling Germany from both sides. Totally exhausted they slump down on the couch breathing heavy. "That was awesome!" Were the last words that could be heard from Prussia, then everything went silent and Ludwig, Francis and Gilbert slept soundlessly.

for the ones who don't speak German:

Ja = yes

Bruder = brother


End file.
